


First time for everything

by Wings4_Moi2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, M/M, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings4_Moi2/pseuds/Wings4_Moi2
Summary: Franklin is playing video games and Lamar wants to try something. Thats all.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> ik i alrdy have franklin playin video games in another book, but i just like this idea so

Franklin moved the analog stick of his controller to guide his players along the court, weaving in between his opponents, motions smooth and practiced. Making it to the other man’s basket, he made an easy lay up, and heard the person over the microphone kiss their teeth.

“Trash ass nigga.” 

Franklin smirked. “Say’s the nigga gettin’ his ass whooped right now.” 

“F, the only reason why you winnin’ is cuz my controller actin’ stupid, you lucky my shit janky right now man, cuz if it wasn’t, I would be moppin’ the floor witcho ass.”

Franklin rolled his eyes listening to JB complain through his headset, it wasn’t anything new of them to be playing each other online, and JB’s shit talking definitely wasn’t new either.

“That ain’t my fault, go get another controller nigga.” He muttered.

Lamar snickered beside him, head rested on his thigh as he laid out on the couch. He glanced at the taller man’s phone for a second and saw he was watching stupid meme videos, brown eyes brightly illuminated from the screen.

“Fuck you nigga.” His other friend mumbled childishly from his mic.

Franklin snickered. “Madddd.” 

“Whatever man.” 

As he made another shot, hitting his mark, Lamar suddenly sat up and turned so he now laid on his stomach. Still on his phone, his free hand began boredly massaging Franklin’s thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to his crotch.The shorter man let himself get felt up; he honestly didn’t mind, and he was already more than a couple points ahead of his opponent. 

JB then finally got a point in. “And one! Yo ass better watch out Frank, ya boy on a come up.” 

“Nigga you wish.” He rolled his eyes. If the man somehow did come back and beat him, he would never play this game again. 

By then, his dick had been pulled out from his pants, Lamar curiously looking over it. He grabbed it, watching it flop around, and then quietly snickered to himself. Franklin frowned and muted himself, knowing JB wouldn't notice, because he was too busy running his mouth on the headset. 

“The fuck is so funny? I told yo ass I’m a grower, not a shower.” 

“I know.” The man paused for a brief moment, looking at his length. And then, Lamar kissed the head gently, lips teasingly pouty against the tip. 

Huh. That’s new.

“Pay attention to yo game before you lose to J trash ass.” The taller muttered, before dribbling saliva down on his dick, hand moving to slowly stroke him.

Gently, he placed a hand on Lamar’s head, fingers tugging on the short curls. “lf you make me lose, Imma fuck you up.” 

Lamar didn’t seem to mind that, humming and looking up through long eyelashes at him, twisting around the head. By now Franklin was fully hard, the excitement from the brown skin man finally doing this running through his body.

“Frank? You still there my nigga?” 

Rolling his eyes, Franklin unmuted himself. “Yea, I’m here.” But honestly at this point, he was barely paying attention to the game, looking down at his friend in his lap instead. 

The taller began to give wet kisses and licks at his length, looking to be taking his time, trying to find a pattern that would work for him. He held Franklin in his hand gently, before slowly engulfing the head of his dick with his mouth, wet and eager, and began to suck around the tip. He hummed appreciatively at that and spurred on, Lamar went to stroke the base of his length with both hands, twisting and turning, all while sloppily slurping around the head. 

The shorter liked how glossy and wet his friends plump lips were becoming, covered in drool and precum, stretching around the bulbous tip so obscenely. He could almost take a picture, the image was that good.

He watched his friend slowly come down about halfway around his member. The taller held his head there for a couple long seconds before he gagged, coming back up with shiny lips and shaky breaths, trying to compose himself. Franklin breathed harshly through his nose, enjoying the view as Lamar went back down, slowly bobbing his head all while mindful of his teeth. 

He wondered where this confidence came from, how long it had taken the taller man to work up the nerve to do this. Yea they were technically trying out this whole, fuck buddies thing, but he just could never imagine the lanky man in this position until now. 

The man sucked dick methodically, like he was thinking a little too hard but also wanting to draw it out, to feel everything. Hollowing his cheeks as he slurped harder, and he looked up at Franklin as he did so, the corner of his eyes crinkling in happiness.

Who knew that Lamar could look so...slutty. And cute. All while giving him head.

He muted himself once more, breathless. “You look good down there baby.” 

Lamar smiled around his dick at the nickname, before pulling off, letting the cum and spit on his tongue fall over the head of his shaft slowly. “Good, cuz honestly, I really don’t know what I’m doin’.” He spoke, voice hoarse, before going to swallow him once more.

Franklin hadn’t expected much from Lamar, especially with something like this, but he was honestly surprising him. There was something extremely sexy about the effort his friend was putting into this; despite his inexperience you could tell he had thought about this a lot.

He bit his lip, tilting his head at the man. “You like this dick baby?”

The taller groaned around him and nodded dopily, relaxing his throat even further and going down more, eyes slowly starting to water from choking on his length. Hazel brown eyes were so hazy and in lust, almost looking to be drunk off his excitement, as he continued to let the head of Franklin’s dick continuously hit the back of his throat.

“Nigga are you still there? You talkin’ bout me gettin’ a new controller, maybe yo ass should get a new headset.” 

Franklin sighed and unmuted himself. “Shut the fuck up nigga.” And he scored another point on JB just for the hell of it.

What Lamar lacked in skill, he made up for by having the energy of a pornstar, mouth obscenely wet. By now a mess of slick dripped down the tallers chin and onto Franklin’s pants, but he couldn’t even be bothered to care, his eyes greedily watching the way the taller man’s pouty lips hugged around his dick.

“...Nigga, are you gettin’ head right now?” 

Franklin shifted a little in his seat, annoyed. Why the fuck does this nigga talk so much- 

“I am. Why you askin’?” He probably sounded extremely winded right now, but he was already caught and Lamar didn’t seem to care either, continuing to let out loud slurps and chokes in the air. 

“Cuz that shit sound good, like the bitch knows what she doin’.” 

“Aye my nigga, don’t call her no bitch.” 

JB didn’t even know that Lamar was at his place, so if the man thought L was some girl, then so be it. But he was still disrespecting his friend, and Franklin wasn’t going to let that shit slide. He didn’t realize how mad he had gotten until underneath him Lamar gently squeezed his thigh, trying to calm him down. 

“My bad dog. So is that you?” 

Glancing down, Franklin smiled as Lamar moved to get on his knees in between his legs, never letting his attention on his length go.

“Yea that’s me.” 

Soon after, the game had ended, Franklin coming out the victor. JB talked some more shit, and they both finally signed off, disconnecting their headsets, and shutting down their gaming systems. 

He knew Lamar’s jaw was getting tired, and he gently cradled the other man’s cheek, honey eyes still looking up at him so eagerly. 

“Let daddy take care of the rest.” He whispered, and the taller let out a full blown whine, obediently opening his mouth wider.

Franklin started moving, small shallow rolls of his hips pushing his length in and out of Lamar’s wet mouth. It was a steady pace; something his friend could handle, and they both groaned loudly at the feeling.

He could feel his stomach tighten up, his orgasm growing near, ready to hit him. He looked his friend dead in the eyes, small tears of pleasure now rolling down Lamar's cheeks at his roughness, the man looking like a beautiful, fucked out mess.

A couple more sloppy thrusts later and he was cumming hard, all in the man’s mouth and down his throat, groaning loudly as he did so. Lamar gasped as he gently pulled away, white seed dripping down his chin and off his tongue as he panted lightly, before going to swallow all of his essence and hum at the taste.

He smiled as he looked down at the man, noticing a large wet spot on the crotch of his friend's pants, letting him know that Lamar enjoyed himself just as much this afternoon. 

The lanky man shyly looked up at him from his spot on the floor, though he coyly licked his lips. “Did I do good daddy?” The taller asked, voice a whisper.

“You did amazing baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> watchu think? let me knowww
> 
> lmaoooo ignore me not postin on here for a year, whoops


End file.
